


Game Nights

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Angst, Background Relationship: Daisy/Basira, D&D game night, Friendship, Jealousy, Jon having friends, M/M, Martin typical pining, Misunderstandings, canonical ace character, protective Daisy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Martin, in an effort to reconnect with Jon starts a D&D game inviting past and present members of the archive staff. Martin's nervous to run his first game, nervous to interact with Jon outside of work, and running on hope that maybe he'll be able to get his feelings out.Except another player shows up that he wasn't expecting.





	1. Game One

Alright.

Character sheets. Check

Guide Books. Check. 

Table’s all set up. Check. 

Salty snacks. Check.

...Would Jon like salty snacks? Maybe he’d like biscuits better...Martin was sure he had some biscuits in the kitchen somewhere… no. Salty would be fine. It would be fine. He’d just… if it came up he’d get the biscuits out…

He went into the kitchen and scrounge around. He found four biscuits in total. Damn.

Well… Jon could have them. It would be--

The knock on the door made him shriek. 

“Pull yourself together.” He muttered to himself. 

Being nervous about door knocks was understandable though. 

He abandoned the cookies and strode quickly to the door very quickly checking himself in the mirror. Clean shirt. Casual clothes, hair combed particularly nice. Glasses clean. He looked... he looked pretty good! He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“I brought wine,” Tim said bluntly pushing past while thrusting the large box of wine into his hands. 

“Ah--th-thank you?” Martin said slowly.  He watched as Tim headed directly into the kitchen.

“Hello Martin,” Sasha said, only a few steps behind Tim. “Don’t mind him. He’s… not excited.” 

“I’m doing this for you, Sasha!” Tim called. He came back out with one of Martin’s wine glasses. 

“You don’t have to play!” Martin frowned. “I want you to have fun!” Tim waved his hand and poured himself some wine.

“He’s going to love it,” Sasha rolled her eyes. “He just doesn’t want to admit that he’s a geek like the rest of us.”

“I kayak,” Tim said stubbornly.

“Well done,” Sasha snorted. “Be nice. Martin’s worked hard. No glass for me?” 

She dropped her voice as Tim went back to the kitchen. “Tim’s… uh… file clerks found out about each other. He’s not in the best of moods.” 

“Oh?---OH…” 

“Sorry, mate,” Tim came back in handing the glass to Sasha. “This just isn’t … my field.”

“I promise it’ll be a good time,” Martin said. “Just--”

“A good time?” Tim waggled his eyebrow. Sasha pushed him and poured her own glass of wine.

“Ugh, Tim, this wine is terrible.” 

The was another knock. Martin quickly moved to the door letting Sasha and Tim settle some. 

“Hi,” Melanie waved. “I brought--well, looks like Stoker already has it in hand.” Melanie had a bottle. She leaned to one side and watched Tim practically chug his glass. “You’re going to be under the table if you’re not careful Party Boy.” 

“Sasha said we had to act. I’m loosening up.”

“I didn’t say act,” Sasha said sipping her wine like a normal person. 

“You can all sit at the table,” Martin directed. “I have snacks.” He was already feeling overwhelmed. DnD with his old workmates. This was a terrible idea. Tim had only quit the Institute a few months ago, Sasha barely knew Melanie and never met Basira, and with him moving to HR he hadn't seen Jon in months. The fact that he had caught him in the halls and convinced him in the first place-- He check the time. It was ten minutes past when he said to be here.

“So is it us three playing?” Melanie asked. She had agreed to play saying that she was doing research into ‘twitch streaming’ and ‘actual play podcasts’ or something like that now that her youtube channel was done with. She poured her own wine. “I mean. I know you  _ must  _ have invited Jon, but …”

“He said yes,” Martin said quickly. “So… yes. He’s coming.”

“Mr. Spooky? Really?” Tim perked up. “Alright, maybe this is worth it then to see the stick out of his--”

“Tim.” Sasha warned. “I thought you and Jon had worked it out.”

Tim held up his hands in apology. “We have, we did… mostly.”  

“I asked Basira as well… I don’t know if she’s going to come,” Martin added. “Just--just sit down and we can get a bit organized.” 

Six chairs were set up. Martin took the end placing his DM screen in front of him. Sasha and Tim took one side of the table. Melanie sat on the other at the end opposite Martin. 

“So we’re going to pretend to be elves and things, ya?” Tim asked scanning over the character sheet.

“I mean, Sasha said she made up your character and you’re…”

“A tiefling,” Sasha said proudly. “Tim didn’t want to do the research so he gave me some… requirements.”

“The sexiest character.” Tim supplied.

“So Tim is a Tiefling Bard,” Sasha finished. 

Melanie started snickering. “Oh… oh that’s perfect. Chaotic neutral?”

“I don’t know what that means,” Tim said stubbornly. “But his name is Timfling.”

Martin stared. “Right. Fine… right.” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Thank God,” He muttered scooting out of his chair and rushing to the door. He tried not to let the equal parts relief and terror strike. It had to be Jon. Jon had come. Jon had come to his flat. And yes. The others were here as well, but Jon was here. It had been months since they had been in the same room together for more than five minutes. If this became a usual thing then--

He opened the door. 

“Hello.” Basira said. She smiled weakly. Behind her was a neutral faced Daisy Tonner. Oh God. Why was Daisy here?!

“Daisy wanted to come along,” Basira explained. “Is that alright? If not we can--”

“I brought wine.” Daisy hooked an arm around Basira’s waist and guided her into the room. She had the same brand name box of wine as Tim. Oh boy.

“Uh--the more the merrier!” Martin tried to recover. He was trying to figure out how, why, how...and why??? But it was too late. Basira and Daisy took the free side of the table.

“I just have to grab my computer chair for Jon.” Martin said. 

“Oh, Jon’s coming?” Basira asked not hiding her surprise. “That’s good, although … I can’t really picture him--”

“Having fun?” Tim suggested. “Yeah. I’ll lay a fiver he’s not coming.” 

Sasha glanced at Martin and elbowed Tim hard in the ribs.

“Oof! Sasha!”

A look passed between the two of them with Sasha’s eyes moving towards Martin and then back to Tim.

“Oh. Ohhhh--uh… but yeah I’m sure he’ll come,” Tim said slowly also looking at Martin and then back to Sasha. “Probably caught at the tube.” 

Martin died internally. 

This had been his worst idea.

It had been a move of desperation in the first place, but really what had he been thinking?

_ Of Jon _ . He mentally supplied.

He hadn’t seen him for months. And after everything that happened it was probably a bit of a shock. Jon comes back from vacation and suddenly one of his assistants is gone to HR without any word of warning. Martin had wanted to tell him, but it’s not something you’d… phone about--not that he had Jon’s mobile. He thought about writing a formal letter, but internals had said he didn’t have to resign. He was just moving positions. He thought about writing an informal letter, but he hadn’t known what to say. He had settled on a card with a cat on it (He was pretty sure Jon liked cats) that said: Thank you for all the opportunities. Or something like that. Signed with his name. In retrospect it was probably more classy than leaving without saying anything...but not by much, especially after what Jon had been through...

It wasn’t like he was moving buildings though, but somehow they never seemed to run into each other. Peter kept him busy. It was like the man had never seen a spreadsheet in his life! And Jon he supposed must be keeping to the archives. 

And it wasn’t like Martin could blame him. Elias admitted to the murder and people still muttered about Jon behind his back like he could have had anything to do with it. 

...Probably didn’t help when one of his staff quit and another transferred out of Archives as soon as he had gone on vacation. 

Tim had at least told Jon to his face.

So when Martin did run into Jon he was desperate for reconnection. He hadn’t… he hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to leave. HR practically didn’t give him a choice. It was better money too and--well… if he didn’t work directly under Jon anymore it meant it wouldn’t be inappropriate if he were to ask him out on a…

What was he thinking? After what he did he wanted to ask Jon out? 

Yes...

Yes he did.

When they ran into each other it was late. Well past work hours. Martin was fairly sure if he wasn’t there Peter would run the Institute into the ground. And Jon… well… he had always been a workaholic, but he seemed worse somehow. He looked tired and a bit sad before he registered it was Martin in front of him.

“Martin.” Jon blinked, like he didn’t quite believe it himself.

“Jon!” Martin forced his smile, not because he wasn’t happy to see him, but because the atmosphere was stifled. “How--how are you?”

“...Fine...good.” Jon answered awkwardly. He was having trouble meeting Martin’s eyes. “How is… how is HR? I’m...sorry I wasn’t there when you--”

“I’m sorry!” Martin interrupted. “I--it was very sudden. I wanted to say goodbye, but…”

“Basira told me…” Jon said. His shoulders were a bit slumped. 

It wasn’t like Martin had betrayed him… so why did Martin feel like he had betrayed him? Maybe it was that he looked lonely. 

“Probably a good time to get out while you could,” Jon said trying to put some energy into it. “With the whole…” He waved his hand. “Murder investigation.” It sounded like he was trying to make a joke. It fell pretty flat. 

“I--hah...yeah--but that isn’t--I mean…” 

Jon forced his own smile. “It’s fine. It’s not like I didn’t bring the gossip on myself with how I was...anyway. It’s… it’s good to see you, Martin. I… I’ve mi--I’ll see you around.” Jon started to move past him.

“Oh--uh--well--I have--I was wondering. I have a game, every month. D&D. Dungeons and Dragons. Or--I don’t have it yet. I’m...starting one. I DM you see. I was wonder--… since we don’t see each other often anymore...if you’d like to...join?” The words flowed out. All of them lies. There was no game. He hadn’t played since he was in highschool. He had never ever DMed.

Jon looked like he had grown another head. “Dungeons and--” 

“It’s… really fun! I--I understand if it’s not...” 

“No! No--uh… I would… I mean… if you have room?”

‘ “Plenty of room!” Martin emphasised scrambling to think of who else he could ask to be in this game that he had invented out of thin air. “Sasha’s in!” He lied again. He knew from past conversations she had played in high school too and missed it. If he was very very lucky she’d do him this favour.  

“Oh,” Jon perked up a little. “I haven’t seen her in… well, since she left.” He slumped a bit at that. “I’m not the best at keeping in contact.” He admitted as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“She’d be glad to see you, I’m sure,” Martin said. That wasn’t a lie at least. When they had coffee together she always asked after Jon.

Even if she did ask in a particularly knowing way.

“And if you know anyone you want to bring feel free, I have a few spots open, so…”

“Right. Right. Yes. I think I will… if you really… want me there?”

“I do!” Martin cleared his throat and lowered his voice. “I really do.”

They both painfully smiled at each other.

“Alright then… well. Email me the details and… I guess I’ll see you there,” Jon said tentatively. “You still have my…?”

“Yes. Yes I do.” Martin said quickly. Email. He had Jon’s email. He could have emailed Jon about the situation with HR instead of leaving an underwhelming greeting card.

Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid.

So. That’s how he got in this mess. 

Sasha agreed. She promised she’d convince Tim. Melanie said it worked well with her extra curricular research and then she had mentioned it to Basira so Martin had in passing politely asked if she wanted to join too. As long as Tim, Melanie, and Sasha showed up along with Jon it would be a good amount of players. 

He had emailed Jon the information. Asked if he wanted help making a character. They would do the sheets at the table, but he wanted everyone to have a basic idea. Jon replied he’d be fine and confirmed the time, and that was that.

Martin wondered if Jon had played D&D before… now he was terrified that Jon was secretly really into it, and that he knew all the rules. He could imagine Jon being very precise about rules. 

“Martin? Earth to Martin? Do you want a drink, mate?” Tim asked. He gently poked Martin in the shoulder.

“What? Uh--yeah. Yeah I think I do--”

Another knock. Martin stood, bolt upright. 

Not only did Tim and Sasha exchange knowing glances, but so did Basira and Melanie. Daisy openly snorted. 

Damn it.

With as much composure as he could muster Martin headed to the door. He subtly check the mirror. His hair was a bit more out of place, and his cheeks were tinged red. He rapidly brushed off the cheeto dust that had got on his shirt, took a breath and opened the door.

“Uh…”

There was Jon. Jon had come! 

But.

There was someone else as well…

A tall man with heavy dark makeup, badly dyed black hair, a long black jacket, and several piercings and tattoos stood beside Jon.  _ Jon _ . His Jon, who was dressed in nice going out clothes that a librarian might choose. 

“Uh… I brought wine,” Jon said. 

Of course he did.

And the wine he brought was … expensive. A lot better than Melanie’s and in a different universe than Tim and Daisy’s. 

Martin was still stunned by the giant goth that had somehow followed Jon to Martin’s doorstep.

“And... I brought a friend,” Jon added slowly. He gestured at the goth who nodded at Martin.

“Gerard Keay.” The goth offered. 

“You said it was alright to bring someone, and Gerry was … excited when I mentioned it to him.”

Who the FUCK is Gerry?

“Right,” Martin smiled welcomingly at ‘Gerry’ trying desperately to figure out who exactly this was to Jon. He didn’t think Jon had any friends outside of work, which was unfair of him, but really…

“Nice place,” Gerard said casually. “Oh, it’s a big table. You must know your stuff.”

Martin was still working on a reply to that as the table greeted the late comers. Sasha got up and gave Jon a hug gently chiding him for not calling. Tim and Jon awkwardly shook hands greeting each other and asking about their respective work. Gerard was introduced and  _ concerned _ looks were being sent Martin’s way. Daisy gave Jon a hug too, her demeanor lighting up some which was… that was weird. Obviously he had missed something there. Martin thought Daisy hated Jon. Everyone got talking and while that happened Gerard had poured wine for himself and Jon… like a boyfriend might do.

“So!” Martin said voice a bit too high. “We should all sit down. Jon, you’re over here beside me, I hope you don’t mind it’s a computer chair--”

“What about Gerard?” Daisy asked innocently. There was an underhanded glint in her eyes when she asked. 

“Ah--I’ll get the folding chair, one sec.” Martin went into his bedroom closet and took a few deep breaths. Jon brought someone. That doesn’t mean they’re dating. Jon specifically introduced Gerard as a ‘friend.’ So that had to be what they were, right? Jon was allowed to have friends. It wasn’t like Martin had been there. 

He calmed down. The game had gone from four or five players and had ballooned into seven, but he could make it work. He had prepared. He might have lied on his CV about being a researcher, but he had picked it up quickly. He was good to go. 

He came back in. Basira and Daisy had gotten up and Jon and Gerard were now on the dining chairs. Gerard was in the chair closest to Martin with Jon beside him. The computer chair had been rolled to the corner between Tim and Melanie while Daisy stood at Melanie’s other side between her and Jon. 

“Basira’s back has been acting up,” Daisy said. “Figured she’d do better on the computer chair, and I don’t mind the folding since I’m pretty tall.” 

Martin viciously bite back from saying Gerard was taller. He only nodded. “Great! That’s… that’s great. Alright, well. Now that everyone’s settled we’ll go over the rules and roll your characters. I’ve told everyone to think of one, erm, we might have to get a little sloppy with Daisy and Gerard I’m afraid.”

“I’m good.” Gerard held up a neatly filled out character sheet. “So’s Jon for the most part. I helped him out.”

“Oh, did you?” Martin asked trying not to grit is teeth. He needed to keep it together. “That’ll make things faster. Right. Why don’t we go around the table and everyone can say what they’re thinking of playing.” 

He looked over to Sasha. Sasha smiled encouragingly at Martin. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. 

“I’m going to play Minerva Ray, a gnome druid.” Sasha said. 

Tim took a large gulp of wine to ready himself. “Alright, so. I’m a ‘Tiefling’ ‘Bard’ named Timfling.” 

The table groaned. 

Basira shrugged. “This is my first time playing so I went basic. My character’s name is Elianna--I didn’t think of a last name.”

“That’s fine,” Martin said. “You can leave it, or think of one later.”

“Right, well, she’s a rogue and her race is Half-Elf.” 

“Right,” Melanie grinned. “My character is Hogarth the Blood Drinker. He’s a half-orc barbarian with lots of muscles. And a really big--”

“Ax.” Martin interrupted. Everyone laughed. It sorta calmed him down some. The table seemed to be enjoying themselves so far at least. Jon looked tense, but… that wasn’t exactly new for Jon.

“Right, uh, so Daisy you didn’t really have time to come up with a character so--”

“Can I be human?” She interrupted.

“Uh, yes?”

“Can I shoot things?”

“Rangers can--”

“Right then.”

“What do you want your Ranger to be called?” Martin asked. 

“Hm. Jane Doe, I guess.”

“Are you--alright--I mean… yes. Yes. Okay.” Martin allowed. Why not? “Jon?”

Jon startled, he had been staring furiously at his character sheet. 

“Er--ah… I made a Half-Elf… but if Basira is one--”

“No, it’s fine Jon. You’re allowed to be the same race. It could even work into your backstories that you know each other,” Martin explained. Maybe… he didn’t know much about D&D?

“Elianna and Jane Doe are dating.” Daisy put in, deadpan. Basira covered her mouth to chuckle. 

“Well maybe we know Jon’s character too then,” Basira said. Daisy looked pleased at that. 

Really. What had changed there?

“Alright then...well… I’m a Half-Elf Wizard...named Jo’nn.”

“Wait.” Tim cut in. “You named your wizard Jon?” He started giggling. “Really?”

“You named your Tiefling Timfling!” Jon snapped back. 

“Yeah, but I don’t c--” 

Tim was going to get bruised ribs if Sasha kept elbowing him like that all night. 

“I spelled it… elven-y,” Jon said haplessly. Gerard was grinning at Jon fondly. 

“I did warn you.”

Jon gave Gerard a waspish look, but there was no heat to it. It pulled into a wry smile. “I suppose you did.” 

“Jo’nn and Jane can be half siblings. On the human side.” Daisy said. For someone who didn’t seem invested at all she was certainly pushing at making backstory. 

“...So they’re Jo’nn and Jane D--” Melanie began.

“Yeeep.” Daisy answered.

“Oh! Okay! Yes!” Jon said. He seemed happy to cling on to anything at this point. 

“You’re… sure you want to play a Wizard, Jon?” Martin asked carefully. “They’re a bit much for… beginners?”

Jon nodded. “No, I… I do get the  _ rules _ . I read them.”

“Heh. Jon’s just bad at concept. He’ll get there,” Gerard snorted in amusement. He leaned back and laid a casual arm on the back of Jon’s chair.

“And Gerry said he’d help if I needed it,” Jon added.

“Right.” Martin said, harder than he meant. 

And he was going to scream the next time his other guests exchanged  _ looks _ at his expense. 

“Basically you’re playing you with slightly pointed ears,” Melanie said.

“No one else had their character questioned like this,  _ Hogarth _ .” Jon said defensively.

“It’s fine,” Martin said before an argument could break out. “Moving on.” 

Gerard suddenly had an intense look in his eyes. He looked around the table. His voice went low. “I am Falkor Helios, a Dragonborn cleric of the Raven Queen.”

“Oh my god,” Martin whispered under his breath. 

“What?” Tim blinked.

“Shut up, shut up this is awesome,” Sasha muttered.

“When my village was slaughtered by summoned demons I found my calling tending to the dead. After seeing to my people’s final rest I traveled alone seeking guidance from my Queen to grow stronger--”

“Alright,” Martin interrupted. “We don’t need the entire backstory, that’s, that’s fine.”

“No, wait I wanna hear more about Falkor Helios,” Melanie protested. 

“Nope. Nope, we’re just going to move on and get all the character sheets filled out. That is what we are going to do right now.” 

Gerard caught his eye. Gave him a long look Martin couldn’t interpret. His eyes slowly shifted from Martin and over to Jon who was still furiously looking at the character sheet as if he were trying to unlock something. Martin was close enough to hear a little hm under the goths’ breath. 

Why was he here? He wasn’t invited--well he was, technically, but why did he have to be good looking, and mysterious, and Jon’s friend who can touch Jon openly? Who on top of all that has to be fucking brilliant at Dungeons and Dragons of all things?

Character sheets went fairly smoothly after that. Tim was having a bit of trouble with the numbers more because of the wine than any sort of maths deficiency. Sasha had chosen well for him with Bard. He was already singing to himself. Sasha helped Tim with his numbers, Martin helped Basira, and Gerard made himself useful and likeable by helping Daisy who seemed more than amenable to it. 

Daisy hated everyone but Basira. How is it suddenly that she liked Jon and  completely accepted a complete stranger? Martin was usually so good at keeping up with people, but he had completely let go with the current staff in archives… and maybe that was...a bit because he… didn’t want to be awkward around Jon. Yeah. That was pretty laughable in retrospect. 

It’s stupid to feel lonely. He wasn’t the one that had been alone. Right?

Everyone got organized and they were ready to start the story. Martin took on his most serious cadence and introduced the party to the world of Arkavia. A group of seven meeting in a pub hired as mercenaries for Lord Elijah Strongfort.

Sasha was quick to get into character. Basira and Melanie struggled a little, but found their voices. Melanie seemed delighted to play her muscely half-orc when she learned about the intimidation roll. Daisy acted exactly like herself which… sort of worked for her mysterious ranger character. Tim was… well basically drunk Tim, but that also sort of worked too. Gerard (damn him) was brilliant, playing seamlessly, but also leaving room for the others. Jon was a bit quiet. Martin tried to draw him out.  
“And you, wizard, why do you want to join this mercenary crew?” Martin asked taking on the voice of Elijah Strongfort, Human Lord, and secret villain of the campaign.

“Er--I… need a job?” Jon said doubtfully. 

“You seek the riches of adventuring?” 

“...Yes. Yes. Sure.” 

“You know Jon,” Gerard said interrupting the scene. “I think what might help is a character voice.”

“It’s fine, Jon,” Martin said trying to push Gerard out of the conversation. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

“I did do a bit of acting in school, but this isn’t … lines,” Jon said all of his attention of course now entirely on Gerard. 

“Try a voice,” Gerard repeated. “I know it feels a bit goofy at first, but it’s fine. Everyone’s doing it.”

Jon smiled thankfully at Gerard.

Martin’s fist tightened. This was stupid. He shouldn’t be jealous. It wasn’t like him and Jon were dating, or had ever dated. It was good. Jon had been so alone, even with Martin working in the archives. Elias had completely isolated him in those terrible last few weeks.  It was good he had someone in his life--although where was he during the murder investigation, huh?

“Right, ehem,” Jon straightened. His eyes went a little narrower. “My reasons are my own, Lord Strongfort, but I am worth the coin to hire.” 

Martin shivered at the deep velvet rich voice Jon pulled. 

Jon instantly dropped it. “Was that--did that work?”

“Fantastic,” Tim said, surprised. 

Daisy and Basira nodded.

Martin cleared his throat trying desperately not to flush. That was… a really sexy voice. Shit.

Gerard was looking smug. 

They continued on for awhile, their characters interacting. Basira, Jon, and Daisy playing as traveling companions from before the meet up. Sasha instantly became the leader of the party. Tim got into a bar fight which Melanie finished forming some sort of odd friendship between the Barbarian and Bard. Gerard of course all the characters seemed to get along with (especially Jo’nn). Dark, mysterious, and competent. 

Everything was going pretty well. They were just about to go into their first battle. Martin called a ten minute break so they could stretch and he could set up his map. 

“Where’s it good to smoke?” Gerard asked.

“Courtyard.” Martin answered shortly. Gerard gave him another long look, then nodded. “Jon? Coming?”

“Hm? Yes, I think so.”

“Me too,” Daisy said. 

“I thought you were quit,” Basira frowned. 

“Just for the company,” Daisy promised. They briefly held hands before Daisy went after Jon and Gerard. Martin felt himself deflate a bit when the door shut.

“Well… that was…” Sasha said slowly looking at Martin.

“This is AMAZING,” Tim interrupted. “That part where Hogarth and Jane intimidated that shifty halfling was perfect. And Sasha, Sasha that bit where I charmed those two elves into a threesome.”

“Well… I’m glad you’re having fun.” Martin said. And he was, he really was, but… he looked out the window, heard soft laughter.

“Hey, Basira, when ...did Daisy and Jon start getting on?” He asked slowly. Basira took a sip of water and thought about it. “Hm, a month ago. It’s been good for them. They’ve both had a hard time of it.”

Melanie nodded her head in agreement. “Oh yeah, definitely. And when Jon came back no one was… well… we were all pretty fucked up by what Elias did still.”

Basira sighed softly looking a bit regretful. “Better now though.” 

Martin desperately wanted to know more. “So he and Daisy…?”

“They’re friends.” Basira shrugged. “She’s even gotten him to listen to the Archers.”

Melanie snorted. “Really? Oh no. He must hate that.”

“Oh he does,” Basira said in amusement.

“Daisy listens to the Archers?” Martin’s mouth fell open. This couldn't be the real world. 

Tim and Sasha had wandered into the kitchen. Martin quickly shifted around the battle map. He fidgeted. “So… have either of you met Gerard before?”

Both shook their heads. 

“Jon’s mentioned him I think?” Melanie mused. “Apparently he shows up in a lot of the research material or statements or something.”

“Wait, he shows up in statements? Is he… dangerous?” Martin asked.

“Probably not if Jon’s willing to trust him after…” Melanie trailed off. “You know. I… think he’s some sort of unaffiliated researcher?”

“I’ve seen him around,” Basira said. “Sometimes he waits for Jon after work.”

“Ah,” Martin said. He wanted to ask if they knew if they were a couple… but it seemed like they didn’t really know Gerard either.

“Seems nice though,” Basira ended. “You might ask Daisy, I think she’s had drinks with them a few times.” 

The three came back inside, and Sasha and Tim appeared from the kitchen both of them giggling.

“Just think about it,” Gerard said to Jon.

“You didn’t cheat, yes?” Basira asked.

“Ya, I was good,” Daisy replied taking her seat. Everyone else followed suit. “Jon’ll vouch for me.” 

“She’s trying to get me to quit too,” Jon added. 

“I had thought you already quit,” Sasha said.

“Stress,” Jon admitted. “I… backslid.” 

“No excuses now though, right?” Daisy said pointedly.

“But then who would keep me company?” Gerard asked pulling Jon into a half hug before releasing him.

“Better than getting cancer,” Martin muttered. 

“Martin!” Jon’s voice rose, reproving.

“It’s fine,” Gerard said. “He’s not wrong.” 

There was an awkward moment where no one said anything.

“So? Are we going to fight these goblins or not?” Tim asked a little louder than necessary. “I  _ really _ want to fight these goblins.” 

Everyone settled back down and got back into the game. If more gobins than necessary went after Falkor Helios, well, no one called Martin on it. He got yet another look from Gerard though.  

Helios came out looking like a hero in that fight anyway…

He called the game around midnight. Tim was slurring. Sasha was nodding off. Everyone started filtering out, Basira and Daisy offering Sasha, Tim, and Melanie a lift home since they were all a mixture of drunk and exhausted. Basira having stuck to tea smiled promising the rest to take care of them. Gerard and Jon were going together… of course.

Everyone agreed to another game in about a month. Maybe two weeks if Tim got his way. It… it had been really fun. Even with the unexpected guests.

Jon and Gerard were the last to leave. Gerard patted Jon on the shoulder and murmured something. Jon nodded. Gerard headed out the door, Jon hung back.

“That was fun,” Jon smiled. It was actually genuine. Not stressed or strained or awkward. Martin’s heart lifted. 

“It was good to see everyone.” Jon continued. “Tim and Sasha… you.”

“The old team, back together,” Martin said. 

“Right,” Jon looked down. “Right…” He looked back towards the door. “I should--”

“Yes, right, right.” Martin walked with Jon to the door.

“See you next game then?” Martin asked.

“Yeah--and… thank you for letting me bring Gerry.”

“No problem.” Martin said tightly. “He seems nice. How did you two…?” 

“Uh… I should actually--” Jon had a hand on the doorknob. 

“Right, yes. I’ll… see you later then.”

“Bye, Martin.”

The door closed. Martin collapsed on his couch. 


	2. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin keeps getting cornered in the kitchen. He uncovers a secret and reminisces. Peter gives some life advice.

Next game came two weeks later. Tim had made a group chat. Martin wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten everyone’s mobiles, but… well actually it was Tim, he was very good at getting numbers. There was less wine at least. Tim and Daisy still brought some, but Melanie brought crisps and Jon brought flowers.

Which was sweet. He seemed to be going by dinner party etiquette. It was… way too endearing to explain it wasn’t necessary. Martin ignored Melanie elbowing Sasha as he put the flowers in water. Martin took a moment to admire them. Yellow tulips. They were a sunny colour. Cheerful. 

Gerard was there too, but Martin expected it. He was ready for it this time. First night nerves were done with, and he had time to prepare for Jon and Gerard together. 

They were waiting on Melanie, Jon, and Gerard when Martin popped into the kitchen to get dip. Daisy followed.

“Uh.”

“You left him pretty bad you know.” 

“W--What!?” Martin sputtered. Daisy stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Martin was tall, but she managed to tower with her expression. 

“Jon.” She clarified. Without clarifying at all.

“I--I got transferred?” Martin said slowly. He tried working through what was happening right now.

“Sure.” Daisy said shortly.

“I--I was!” Martin protested. 

“He was accused of murder by his co-workers, manipulated and stalked by his evil boss, and you couldn’t even be there when he came back from forced time off? You couldn’t be a man and say it to him face to face?”

“I didn’t--there wasn’t? I sent him a card?”

Daisy scoffed. “He was just starting to get over it. I don’t know if this is your guilt, or regret or whatever, but if you try anything with him--”

“Dais--Daisy I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Martin said heatedly. Daisy stopped. Scrutinized him. Realization dawned on her face.

“You don't do you…” She said slowly. “Huh.” 

She was suddenly out of his personal space. The threat level had gone down. Martin was still spinning. Did she…? Had she thought he and Jon had been…?

“Right.” She took the dip from his hand and left the kitchen.

What the heck was that about!?!?

Everything seemed to be back to normal by the time he had calmed down enough to enter the living room. Melanie had shown up. A few minutes later Gerard and Jon arrived. Jon awkwardly handed Martin the flowers. Martin tried not to look in Daisy’s direction, but noticed her narrowed gaze looking between him and Jon, assessing. 

Tim and Sasha enthusiastically were talking about strategy of where the group should go next. Melanie and Basira grumbled about work and how the new head of the Institute was never available for meetings. Martin decided to let that one go. Explaining Peter Lukas was too big an undertaking on top of everything else. 

Everyone caught up and got comfortable. Martin took them back into the story trying hard not to think about the conversation in the kitchen and the tulips on his mantlepiece. They were all less hesitant in getting into their characters this time around. Tim was ready with some relyriced pop songs. They got into a good rhythm early on, completed another mission for Lord Strongfort. Jon and Martin had a really good intense scene with Jo’nn and an NPC, the mysterious Spider. He ignored Gerard for the most part whenever possible.

“I actually wanted to do something if we’re taking a long rest,” Gerard cut in. Martin shifted. He couldn’t say no.

“Sure, right. Go ahead.”

Gerard nodded. He got his intense player character look and took on his low Dragonborn growl. “Jo’nn, do you have a moment to speak in private with me?”

Jon nodded, in character as well. He really was getting into it. Martin remembered standing outside of his office a few times listening to him make digital recordings of statements. He always brought life to words.  

“Of course.” Jon said. 

“I take him a bit aways from the camp out of earshot.”

“Do I notice this happening?” Daisy asked.

“Perception check.” Martin allowed. 

“Eh, sixteen.”

“You need to add these numbers,” Basira whispered pointing at Daisy’s sheet.

“Oh! Uhhhh--”

“You notice,” Martin said to move things along.

“That’s fine, Gerard said. He turned his attention back to Jon, leaning in. “I’ve noticed you’ve been avoiding me.”

“You’re mistaken,” Jon said keeping in character, but looking surprised. 

“Does _death_ make you uncomfortable?”

“No.”

“Then is it me?”

“G-Falkor.”

“Jo’nn.”

Martin’s stomach twisted. He could feel the tension build between the two of them. 

“You don’t make me uncomfortable.” Jon’s voice had a dark intensity.

“Alright,” Gerard replied, his eyes moved down Jon obviously. “If you say so.” 

And then his eyes moved to Martin.

Martin called break there. 

Jon glanced at Gerry curiously before going out for a smoke. Daisy went with him for company again. Sasha, Tim, and Melanie were refreshing their wine, Basira refreshing her juice. Martin went to the kitchen with the empty bowls of crisps and dip. 

“Martin.”

Martin dropped the dip bowl. It shattered on the floor.  
  
“Shit.” 

Martin turned. 

Gerard was leaning in the doorway. He winced in sympathy.

Martin started picking up the pieces, ignoring Gerard. 

“I get the sense,” Gerard said, talking at him. “That you don’t want me here.” 

“I never said that,” Martin said.

“I’m a grown man, if you want me to fuck off, tell me to fuck off.” 

Martin flinched. Of course he couldn’t do that… even if he did want Gerard to leave. What would Jon say? Would Jon leave too?

He straightened up throwing the broken bowl into the trash and forced a believable confusion. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Gerard.”

“No? What about the goblins?”

Well…

“I… thought since you’re a more experienced player you wouldn’t mind if I focused more on you to… ease the others in.”

"Right. So you’re completely fine with me here?”

“Couldn’t be happier to have you. You’ve been  _ really  _ helpful.”

“Last chance, Martin.”

Martin laughed. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Gerard. Any friend of Jon is a friend of mine.”

“Right. Alright then.” Gerard shrugged. His expression had remained fairly neutral throughout the conversation. His eyes were almost as piercing as Jon’s. When Martin had said 'friend' though there was something... painful there. 

“So…” Martin said awkwardly since it seemed like Gerard wasn’t about to leave. “How did you and Jon…?”

“Are we starting again or what!?” Melanie yelled from the living room.

Gerard left him without saying another word. Martin followed. 

He did his best for the rest of the game not to be openly antagonizing to Gerard, but it was hard. Gerard looking a Jon. When Jon noticed he'd get flustered. Whenever Martin and Gerard’s eyes met Martin would look away first.

He ended on a cliffhanger that night. It was getting late. The party was surrounded by enemies and Hoggart was down already. Everyone groaned. 

At least they were having fun.

“You are evil,” Tim glared. He turned to Sasha. “He’s evil.”

“Absolutely.” Sasha agreed, laughing softly.

“Oi, I want a word before you go.” 

Martin noticed Daisy out of the corner of his eye pulling Gerard off outside. He could make them out through the window. Some sort of intense conversation. Gerard kept shaking his head. 

“Martin?”

Martin straightened guiltily. Jon had had to repeat himself. He had always hated doing that when they worked together. He didn’t seem exasperated now though. Martin was sure he noticed a tiny smile. Fond. Maybe a bit wistful.

Delusional. Jon doesn’t wist. 

“You’re really good at this you know,” Jon said. “I… want to keep playing it--ah--well. Yes. Just. Thank you again for a good game.”

“Thank you for the flowers.” Martin blurted. “They’re… they’re really pretty.” 

“Ready to go?” Gerard called from the door.

“Oh, yes, right. See you … in two weeks then?”

“Or--or earlier at work maybe.” Martin said. 

Jon nodded and gave an awkward wave even though he was still only a few feet away. He turned and went towards Gerard. 

Martin almost dropped onto his couch, but realized not all his guests had left yet. Melanie had gotten a ride with Daisy and Basira, but Tim and Sasha were still there. 

“Ah…”

“Martin…” Sasha began slowly. 

Tim was shaking his head at her trying to signal her not to continue. 

“I know it isn’t our business.” 

“Sasha’s business.” Tim corrected. “I am not here.” He took a pull of wine straight from the nearly empty bottle. Sasha tugged the bottle away. “You’ve had enough, but that’s another talk.” 

“Er… what is this about?” Martin asked. 

“I know that you… I mean… we know you have feelings for Jon.” 

He knew they knew, but he felt his heart fall into his stomach anyway hearing it out loud. That he was so obvious. 

“I--I--no. Me and Jon?” Martin laughed awkwardly. “He hated me when we first met and--and he barely tolerated me at the best of times, and--”

“But that changed,” Sasha said firmly. “And now he’s playing in your D&D game that you practically begged us to join.” 

“I… needed more players.”

“You’re doing this for Jon?” Tim asked catching up. He couldn’t help but be pulled into the conversations. “Mate, there are better options out there… any option.”

“Tim!”

“Sasha!” Tim held his hands up. “I don’t think we need to all be coy about this. You weren’t there. You didn’t see how horrible he was acting, and yeah. He nearly died in a fire and had a murderer stalking him. I get it now, I even have forgiven him for it, but dating him? I’ve never understood what you see in him.”

“I’m not dating him!”

“But you want to! Why?”

“I don’t--that’s not--you--”

“He’s oblivious to other human beings and selfish. That’s just how he is. The fact that he has a friend outside of work is mind boggling. Especially when Gerry actually seems--”

“Don’t!” Martin shouted. “Don’t call him Ger--just. Just don’t. You weren’t there either Tim. Maybe you were showing up to work, but you acted like no one else existed. Like we were all failing YOU somehow. Like we weren’t comforting you enough--”

“I nearly died in a fire and all you could do was pine over Jon.”

“Maybe I needed comfort too!” Martin shouted. “I was down in the tunnels for days. I thought I had left you both for dead! I found a dead body! You have friends! You have--have boyfriends and girlfriends, or at least that’s what you’re always bragging about-"

"I don't brag--"

"You had other people to talk to about it to! I didn’t have anyone. You and Jon were so scared and self destructing and I didn’t have anyone. Then you left! When it got really bad you left!  I had to be the strong one, and then the one person I trusted to help me. The one person I thought would be able to look after him I--” 

“Martin?” Sasha gently put a hand on his shoulder. All his energy left him. Tim was shaking.

“It’s easy to blame it all on Jon,” Martin said quietly. “But there’s plenty of blame to go around, isn’t there?” 

Tim looked away. “Yeah. I suppose you’re right. I didn't realize you...” Tim didn't know how to finish.

“I...I think we should go,” Sasha said. Whatever she was going to try to bring up seemed to have died. “You both… you both know you can talk to me, right?”

“Sorry Sash,” Tim said. “I… I’m working on it. I thought I was over it.”

“It’s fine,” Martin said. It wasn’t. “I’ll… I’ll see you both for next game?”

Tim nodded wearily. 

“Yeah, we’ll see you then, Martin.” Sasha forced a brave smile and lead Tim out of the flat.

 

* * *

He sat in front of his laptop the name Gerard Keay typed into google in quotes. Martin stared at the search bar. He really shouldn’t. It was an invasion of privacy, and really what was going to pop up? A facebook page at the most, and no. Facebook friending him to cyberstalk him was not the answer to anything so this was all a moot point. After the argument with Tim he tried to shove everything back down, but it all kept surfacing. The guilt. Mostly the guilt. So he focused on how even Tim was calling him ‘Gerry’ now. Like Gerard was part of the gang.

Not that there was ever a gang.

Martin sipped some wine and clicked search. 

“What...?” He frowned. It seemed Gerard Keay shared his name with… a murderer.

The blood in Martin’s veins ran cold and he opened the first news article talking about a grizzly murderer from fifteen years ago. A woman murdered and skinned alive until she bled out. Her son was arrested for the crime, but was let off because of the evidence getting destroyed in the station.

The articles and opinion pieces all came to the conclusion that this was a travesty and that the son was obviously guilty. 

Martin finally found one showing a picture. Gerard in his early twenties. No makeup, but the same bad dye job. A few of the… less reputable new sources even mentioned how he probably had Satanic leanings. 

It was definitely Gerard.  

“Damn…” Martin whispered. 

He got himself another glass of wine and came back to the computer. Nothing had changed. No Facebook page. But this was…

Oh god, did Jon know? After everything that had happened, how would he feel knowing that Gerard was a killer?

Martin took a gulp of wine. He had tried not to think of the weeks leading up to Elias’ arrest. The stress, the paranoia, Jon’s scared face…

His hands shook a little. He would… he had to tell Jon, right? If he didn’t know he’d want to know… but then he’d have to admit that he had looked in the first place. He closed his eyes. Guilt settled into his stomach. Old guilt. It was his fault after all. It had all started with the Jane Prentiss (his fault), the fire (his fault), and finding the tunnels and Gertrude Robinson’s body (all his fault).  Jon had started acting paranoid soon after that. He had even followed Tim. Tim had even accused Jon of… 

But they hadn’t know. None of them knew about the precisely crafted letters detailing Jon’s day and his personal life. 

Elias had been… obsessed with him.

When they had found Mr. Leitner he had been unrecognisable. Martin only realised who it was because of the bag of books he always hauled around. He had been badgering Jon for awhile about a rare book under the Archives’ purview. Tim and Martin had found the body.

Martin had… for a brief moment he might have thought… 

It hadn’t been Jon of course. 

But he was the prime suspect. He had been in the building. None of the cameras worked in the archives that night, but Jon was seen standing just outside, smoking his first cigarette in five years. He was the last one to see Leitner alive. 

The entire Institute had turned on him overnight. Tim had already been furious about Jon following him and had quit on the spot.

The only one that seemed to believe him was Martin. 

And… Elias.

Martin heard them talking. He had been so relieved then. 

_ “I’d like to think I know you Jon.” _

_ “Tim’s right. You should have fired me, I’ve been--” _

_ “Don’t be silly. You know how hard it would be to find your replacement." _

_ “I--actually I don’t know--ah… thank you, Elias.” _

When Jon disappeared everyone thought he had been running from the law. 

Serial killers were known to be charming. Elias had been a popular boss. The sort of boss you could talk to things about. He was so supportive of Jon.

Stupid. 

Martin drained the last of his wine and focused back on the articles on Gerard. He had to tell Jon. The guilt and jealousy didn’t matter. Jon needed to know. He couldn’t keep this a secret because he was afraid of what Jon would think of him.

He wouldn’t fail him again. 

 

* * *

 

Deciding to tell Jon didn’t make it any easier to tell Jon of course. They only really saw each other at the game. He hadn’t run into him at work since the invitation, and going down into the archives seemed like … crossing into territory he wasn’t allowed in anymore. The one time he had worked up the courage Daisy had been leaning on the wall beside the stairwell. She met his eyes. He kept walking. 

“You’re moping again,” Peter pointed out. He was leaning back in his chair, feet up on his desk. Martin gave him a harassed look putting the stack of paperwork he needed signed on the desk. 

“And you’re…” Martin tried to come up with a comeback, but was too tired. “You have to sign these before the end of the day.” 

“You and your busy work,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Honestly I don’t know how Elias managed.”

“You… you knew Elias?” 

“Mm. My family puts a significant amount of money into the Institute. Elias was often coming to us for funding requests, which usually was me and him.” Peter didn’t seem fussed about it at all. As if he was talking about a previous employee and not a serial killer. 

“Oh… uh…”

“And no,” Peter said. He had this...sharp smile sometimes. It usually came out right before he was about to fire someone. He liked firing people. “I didn’t know, of course.”

“No...no of course, no one did.” Martin said. 

“He did always focus on the archives, but it didn’t seem unhealthy.” 

“Did he ever--” He really shouldn’t talk about this. “Talk about Jon?”

“Your Archivist? Nothing untoward, but yes. Normal things. How he was a good fit. Knowing Elias I’m sure he was talking between his teeth. Probably privately laughing to himself. That is the way he is.” 

“Right,” Martin said softly.

“Is that why you’ve been brooding? You used to work down in the archives.”

“No… not… not really. I… I’ve just been a bit lonely.”

“Ah, take my advice. The sooner you let go the better off you’ll be. They say no man is an island, but really it’s utter rot. We only have ourselves, Martin. You look out for yourself first. What’s yours second. Everything else is of no consequence.”

He wasn’t about to argue with his filthy rich boss about this sort of thing so Martin numbly nodded.  

“One interesting thing though, since you’re curious.”

Martin perked up. Peter had that shark-like smirk again. 

“I can’t fire him.”

“W--what?”

“Jonathan Sims. You should look at his contract. It’s Elias’ kind of machinations I’m sure. Apparently the Head Archivist position is his for life if he wants it.”

“You were thinking of firing Jon?”

“Early retirement,” Peter shrugged. “He didn’t do it, but a lot of people here are convinced he either set Elias up, or was an accessory. I can’t fire him for being a victim, but I thought I might ease him out… with a bit of force if necessary. Turns out, I can’t. Not legally.”

“You--just--you should leave him alone.” 

“That’s what I’ve decided,” Peter said.” The Archives are out of the way. He keeps things running down there. Why rock the boat.” Peter glanced at Martin.

“But you transferred me.”

“I thought you had potential. You looked like a man in need of a life raft, and I’m not one for schedules and HR. I want to be on the sea, not in an office looking after people.” His face scrunched at the word ‘people.’ 

“Then why did you take the job in the first place? You’re--” Martin cut himself off realizing how out of line he was getting. Peter only looked amused by it.

“Fair question. I took it because I knew how much it would make Elias seethe.” He grinned as if he had played a great joke on a good friend, not a killer that had terrorized Martin and his coworkers. 

“...Right.” Martin wanted clarification, but he was worried about the answers he might get. 

“But as I said. You need to let things go. Now, go get me a smoothie would you? Strawberry Banana. Good lad.”

 


End file.
